


Game of thrones one-shots

by Magical_warlock



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_warlock/pseuds/Magical_warlock
Summary: Basically game of thrones one shots





	1. I want you (1)

It was nerve-wrecking to wait for the Dothraki. Daenerys was being sold off as a bride to the Dothraki, if they were statisfied with how she looked.  _“How long is it going to take untill those savages are here.”_ Viserys hissed out annoyed. You couldn’t quite understand why he had done such a thing to wed her off for a army but you couldn’t change his mind. “They will be here soon mi’lord.” You answered to him. Your eyes still on Daenerys. The sound of horses coming closer was the thing that made you really awake, that this wasn’t just a dream of sorts.

Adrenaline rushes through your body, your mind worrying about your misstres. She was visibly nervous and scared but had no chance. This all seemed like it was when you were sold to the Targaryen house. 

The leader of the savages was the one who had the longest hair and looked at Daenerys, inspecting how she looked and opened his mouth.  **“Vos”** He growled out. His eyes were making eye contact with Viserys before he looked at you. The heart in your chest beating faster than before. “ **Shafka** ” The air hitched in your neck as you reconized the word. ‘You.’ Viserys turned around and looked at you with disgrace but smirked. “Seems he wants you, so go with him.” He said annoyed.

Khal Drogo stepped of his horse. Walking towards you, his eyes trained on you. “But mi’lord I can’t, who else is supposed to take care of mi’lady?” He sighed. “You can and you will marry him, I want my crown!” 

Drogo was standing infront of you. He was quite tall so you had to look up. The inside of your mouth was dry and he never looked away. 

His hand held your chin before he roughly let go. He walked backed to his horse and had a fierce look on his face. “ **Gwe**!” He shouted and his horse started to move. “So does that mean that he wants her or not?” Your only friend answered to him. “Yes, or otherwise we would have known.”

* * *

It was days since you had seen him. The ceremony would  start soon and Viserys had given you a beautiful dress. You wish you could have chosen who to marry but you were happy enough knowing that Daenerys wouldn’t have to marry Khal Drogo.

The Dothraki seemed to respect you, even if you were an outsider. At least it seemed that way. You could understand bits and pieces but not enough to know what exactly they were saying.

Many gifts were given you didn’t knew but who did know the Targaryen. They were very kind. And at this you couldn’t help but smile. However when blood was spilled you couldn’t look away and stole a glance at Drogo, who had a slight smile on his face.

You wanted to ask but kept your mouth silent. As a maiden of the house Targaryen you were learned how to keep silent, in anyway possible. The ceremony was a bit fun and you knew what would happen next. 

The ride with Drogo and the horses. You had gotten a white one, completely diffrent from his horse. It was a girl so far you could tell. An instant link was between the two of you. 

The ride to that special place was short and there was no talking between you or Drogo. Nothing did happen as you didn’t want it to happen. It was kind of sweet for him to listen to you. It was a bit cold and star gazing was what you two did. His big body wrapped around yours. Heating it up when you were cold. Your hand slowly went to his and he gripped yours thight, but not too thight.

The next day you would go to their land, their sacred land. The trip was a bit long and you rode next to your husband. It felt weird to call him that but that was what he was now. You saw Viserys making some signals and looked at Jorah. “Tell them I will be talking with Viserys for now.” Your voice was  a bit stronger than it had been before. “You’re learning how to talk up for yourself, It’s great to see that.”  You smiled softly before catching up with Viserys. “Yes Viserys?” 

“Can we talk more privately?” He talked diffrent than before. “Yes.” You followed  him after he went a bit of trail. “We can’t make this too long or Drogo will notice.” Viserys face went mad. “And what? He will get some other whore? I need my army.  **I**  stil haven’t gotten it if you remember!” He slapped your cheeck, something you hadn’t prepared for and fell off your horse. “I NEED MY CROWN!” Mud was covering your face and clothes. You fell silent. This had happend before only with diffrent circumstances. 

He stepped off his horse and walked towards you as you tried to stand up. His feet were right infront of your face as he kicked some mud on your face. “You filthy whore!” He screamed out as you flinched. A whip wrapped itself around his anckle, he fell down too. One of the Dothraki women went to you and helped you up. “Are you okay?” She asked slowly. You nodded. “Yes.”

The one with the whip seemed to ask you something. “What is he saying?” You asked as you wiped away the mud. “He asks if you want him to be killed.” You shook your head. “No but if he tries one more time he will be killed.” It came out cold, something the Dothraki took notice of. The Dothraki woman helped you on the horse and you smiled. “Thank you.” 

* * *

You rode back to the group and caught up with Drogo. “ **Ojil**.” You said as he looked at you. Something seemed to bother him but he didn’t say a thing. The trip went slow but when you arrived it was beautiful, some of the Dothraki men and Drogo urged their horses to go faster. “Finaly” You breathed out. Your horse began running too, the wind playing with your hair. 

A soft smile graced your lips. Some giggles left your mouth and you looked infront of you. It was beautiful here, this was where you would go and live.

 

The sun shone brightly and it was then that you saw Drogo looking at you from  a small distance. He was handsome, you admitted. The way his eyes held stance and how he remained calm at all times. Yet you knew what a Khal could be capable off. 

“ **Jadat ma anna**.” He said in a deep low voice. A tingle surged its way from down your spine to the top of it. “He wants you to come with him, (Y/n).” Jorah said from behind you, slightly scaring you in the proces. “A-ah okay, thank you Jorah.” He softly smiled as you went to Drogo. “ **Sek**?” You asked unsure, it was meant as a yes right? Or at least that was what Jorah had learned you on the way to here. His hand gripped yours and so he took you with him. 

##  **To his tent**


	2. I want you (2)

## He took you with him, to his tent

His hand was big compared to your smaller ones, the grip was strong and tight but not too tight. “ **fin hash yer elat tat tat tat anna?** ” What was he going to do to you? It was straight forward what you thought and it was probably what he was going to do. Drogo turned around. His dark eyes piercing into yours. He pulled you roughly closer and tore away a part of your dress. A slight growl escaping his mouth.

Drogo pushed you on the bed, the cold air hitting your naked body as he tore away the rest. You blushed madly but couldn’t help but smile in lust as kissed your neck. Sucking and gripping parts of your fragile body. A soft moan found its way out of your mouth. Thus only driving Drogo to do more, his growling louder this team as he bit down on your neck. You let out a yelp from the pain but it was soon followed by pleasure. His big hands roamed from your shoulders to your breasts.

His beard tickling your neck as you softly giggled. Your heart was beating faster than ever before. His big muscles pressing up against you. His eyes having a certain glint that you hadn’t seen before. It was making you wet down downstairs. His hands gripped the side of your head and both your foreheads touched. “ **Yer hash zheana**.” You looked away slightly but he made sure that you kept looking at him. Drogo’s long hair touched your stomach and you felt him hard.

“ **anha zala jin** ” You confessed and kissed him on the lips. It was like a fire was unleashed between the two of you. He turned you around and stroked your back. Goosebumps followed the trial of his fingers. “ **ajjin** ” He growled out and entered you. You gasped softly, your hand covering your mouth as you felt his size. “Yes.” You muttered out. It sounded a bit higher than usual. 

The pain was still there and a few tears left your eyes. Drogo’s right hand wiped them away and lingered on your neck. His pace picked up and his breathing got heavier. “Fuck.” You let out whimpering as the pain slowly turned into pleasure. Drogo went harder, his body pounding on yours, slightly pushing your body to the front more and more.

Drogo grunted lowly as he gripped your hips, making you bounce with him. His grunts were constant and so were your moans. “Uhh ahh.” You moaned out loudly. “FUCK!” You yelled out as he came and pulled your hair, making your head turn back. His hot semen filling you right up. His breath was warm.

 Your legs were shaking and you fell down on the bed. Drogo standing up and getting the last bits out on you. He kissed your neck roughly, surely hard enough to leave a few hickeys here and there. You finally got the courage to kiss him and pulled him in. “I-i love you.” You said softly before telling him it in Dothraki. “ **anha zhilak yera**.” He kissed your forehead. “ **anha zhilak yera ale**.”

* * *

After that night you felt more comfortable around the Dothraki people, even talking with some of them here and there. The women helped you expand your knowledge of the Dothraki language. You were with one of them when you felt dizzy and nauseous. You ran to a bush and puked your guts out. A soft small hand calming you down by patting your back. “Hey, it’s going to be okay.” It wasn’t one of the maids but Daenerys. The two of you hadn’t talked a lot but still had a good bond. 

You wiped away the remains around your mouth. It was bitter, somehow and you almost puked again just thinking about the taste that had been in your mouth. “Thank you, Daenerys.” She smiled softly when you looked at her face. “You’re pregnant, aren’t you.” Realization set in and your skin became visibly pale. “Y-yes, I-I think so then, b-but I could also be sick.” The silver-haired woman shook her head. “You’ve been glowing these past weeks, haven’t you felt something else?”

You nodded slowly. “Yes, I-i felt a kick here and there but I’m scared, I mean, how will Drogo react. Yes, he is my husband but what is going to happen?” You said to Daenerys. She took your hand and calmed you slightly down. “Let’s go to your tent and just talk about this okay? It’s going to be alright.” The two of you walked into your tent, the one you shared with Drogo. He wasn’t there, though, luckily.

“Well I don’t know if you noticed but he did change since he has met you, Khal Drogo has been kinder than before to you and more careful, maybe even love you to say.” Her words were a little soft and a slight smile graced her lips. “I need to tell him, today, ugh I need to find one of the girls who has helped me before.” 

* * *

“Okay, the thing you will say to him is, **anha zhorre jin child kijinosi anni,** okay? Remember that.” One of the women said Reb was her nickname for her. You nodded and sent her away. “Come on, you can do it.” You said to yourself softly. The flap of the tent opened and you turned around, your eyes closed. “ **anha zhorre jin child kijinosi anni**.” You waited for a reaction and opened your eyes, but it wasn’t Drogo standing there.

It was Viserys. “So, you are pregnant of that savage his child.” His voice was slightly sharper than normal. “Yes… I am.” You told him more confident. “That’s funny because I haven’t seen my army anywhere, do you know where it is? Because it’s not with me!” He ended up screaming. “I was promised an ARMY! I WANT MY CROWN!” He yelled threateningly as he slowly stepped forward.

Your gaze expressed confidence yet if he truly knew how scared you were. “Then ask my husband and not me as I don’t deal with that.” Viserys turned around but you hadn’t expected for him to suddenly turn around. His hand flat as it hit your cheek. It immediately aching as you fell to the ground. “Are you mad! You! You!” You began saying and stood up. 

“I am the Khaleesi, Wife of Khal Drogo and if you touch me one more time I will have your head on a stick!” You said loudly, Viserys didn’t take it too serious, though.

His body flew to the right as he was pushed away by Drogo. Drogo immediately walked towards you. “ **hash yer davra?** ” He asked, worry laced into his voice as a close companion. His hand was on your cheek, his eyes seemed worried enough but a burning fire was also found in them. “ **Sek**.” Yes, you were alright but the bruise was starting to appear slowly.

A low growl escaped his mouth as he turned to look at Viserys, frozen on the ground, his eyes wide with fear. Drogo wasn’t to be here yet. His ordered someone to keep him busy but it seemed that that had failed. “You!” Drogo said in an almost normal accent. The ground seemed to shake as he walked towards Viserys. “Tell him to stop!”  You shook your head as you sat down. “I can’t do that , he does want he wants right? Because he is a so-called savage? He has shown me more kindness than you ever did!” You however still walked to your husband and placed a hand on his shoulder.  

“ **ishish eshna asshekh.** ” Another day would be fitted but not today as you had something to tell him. “ **anha**   **zhorre**   **davra**   **news**.’ Drogo waited for you to answer as he let Viserys scrambled back to where ever he came from. “Drogo, I umm well  **anha zhorre jin child kijinosi anni**.” You flapped out and waited for your husband’s reaction.

A soft smile appeared on his face as he stared at your stomach. His arms carefully wrapped themselves around you, you hugging back immediately. All the stress of telling him gone, a weight disappeared from your shoulders. “ **jin stallion fin tikh dothralat jin world**.” You smiled softly  as he kissed you. 

## “I love you Drogo.”  **“anha zhilak yera.”**


End file.
